The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a 2004 American live-action/animated comedy film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. The film was co-written, directed, and produced by series creator Stephen Hillenburg, with live-action sequences directed by Mark Osborne, and features the series' cast of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass and Mr. Lawrence, while also starring Scarlett Johansson, Jeffrey Tambor, Alec Baldwin and David Hasselhoff. It was distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Hillenburg's production company United Plankton Pictures along with Nickelodeon Movies and Rough Draft Korea as the animation studio. The events of the movie take place at the end of the series. It is the first film in the SpongeBob SquarePants film series. In the film, Plankton devises a plan to discredit his business rival Mr. Krabs by stealing King Neptune's crown and framing Mr. Krabs for the crime. SpongeBob and Patrick must retrieve the crown from Shell City to save Mr. Krabs from Neptune's wrath and the oceanic world from Plankton's plan. Previous offers by Paramount Pictures for a film adaptation of SpongeBob SquarePants had been rejected by Stephen Hillenburg, but he eventually accepted one offer in 2002. A writing team consisting of Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, Kent Osborne and Tim Hill was assembled, conceiving the idea of a mythical hero's quest and the search for a stolen crown, which would bring SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. The film was originally intended as the series finale, but Nickelodeon ordered more episodes of the series as it had become increasingly profitable, so Hillenburg resigned as showrunner with Tibbitt taking his place. The film was widely promoted by Paramount and Nickelodeon, with tie-in promotions made by 7-Eleven, the Cayman Islands and Burger King, which decorated various of its franchises with 9-foot (2.7 m) SpongeBob inflatable figures. The film was a box office success, grossing $140 million worldwide,3 and received generally positive reviews from critics. A stand-alone sequel titled The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released on February 6, 2015, and a second sequel titled The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge is scheduled for a release of July 22, 2020. Voice cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants (sung by Jim Wise) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Jill Talley as Karen * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff * Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune * Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy * Alec Baldwin as Dennis * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs * Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins * Carlos Alazraqui as King Neptune's squire * Neil Ross as the Cyclops Live-Action Actors * Kristopher Logan as Squinty the Pirate * D.P. FitzGerald as Bonesy the Pirate * Cole McKay as Scruffy the Pirate * Dylan Haggerty as Stitches the Pirate * Bart McCarthy as Captain Bart the Pirate * Henry Kingi as Inky the Pirate * Michael Patrick Bell as Fisherman * Mageina Tovah as Usher * David Hasselhoff as himself